Beautiful
by Ras1
Summary: Alice and Jasper have just joined the Cullen family, but it’s not smooth sailing from the start. Jasper isn’t confident in the new lifestyle, but he is certain about one thing: he would do anything to protect Alice from any harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beautiful

**Author:** SirenPrincess

**Rating:** Teen for language

**Genre: ** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing: ** Jasper/Alice

**Spoilers:** Eclipse

**Word Count: ** 3,506

**Summary:** Alice and Jasper have just joined the Cullen family, but it's not smooth sailing from the start. Jasper isn't confident in the new lifestyle, but he is certain about one thing: he would do anything to protect Alice from any harm.

**Disclaimer: **This work is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, various publishers and film makers including but not  
limited to Little, Brown Books and Summit Entertainment. No money is  
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Written for Train_Lindz. Special thanks to my beta, Not From Stars.

~~~~~~~~Jasper~~~~~~~~

I raced through the woods, anxious to return to Alice. She didn't need to feed even half as often as I did; no one did. Animal blood didn't quench my thirst for very long. When it had been just the two of us, she'd always gone hunting with me despite her lack of hunger. Since we'd joined the Cullens, she was so excited to be able to actually spend time with the vampires she already considered family. I couldn't bring myself to pull her away from that, so I stopped asking her to accompany me as often. It was hard leaving her behind, though. I worried that when she was out of my sight she might disappear, as if she were a hallucination my depressed mind had invented to protect itself.

Approaching the house, I could feel the emotions of its occupants well before I reached the front door. I still wasn't used to the overwhelming sea of emotions the Cullens existed in. I'd always kept the newborns rather subdued. Dealing with such intense, uncontrollable emotions from so many of them was hard for me. Alice's were the easiest for me to identify; I was the most attuned to her. I often focused on her to keep myself calm. Her hope and cheer always seemed to help balance me. That's why it was so disturbing when I realized that she was the one emoting pain and sadness. Alice was upset!

As I rushed to the stairs, her emotions changed. The sadness lingered, but it was poorly camouflaged with more pleasant feelings. This was something Alice did on the rare occasions that she didn't want her mood affecting me. I knew it was something she did purposefully by trying to focus on better thoughts. She must have seen me coming, and she was trying to shield me from her pain. It only frightened me further.

What could have happened to have Alice so upset? I only had a moment to contemplate it before I was at our room. Opening our door, I was not surprised to find her sitting on our bed with her arms curled protectively around herself. She didn't even glance away from the window she was staring out as I entered. "Alice?" I whispered, my voice full of concern. She didn't respond as I entered and quietly shut the door behind me. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Jazz," she whispered in a dead tone. "I'm fine."

"Alice," I scolded softly. Surely she knew better than to lie to me; she had to know that I could tell.

Finally she turned to look at me. Her topaz eyes seemed empty. They were missing the sparkle that had been there since the moment I had met her. "I'm being silly," she sighed.

I couldn't imagine that. Alice was always happy. Anything that could upset her like this was not trivial. "Will you tell me what you're being silly about then?" I asked as I sat next to her on our bed.

Her emotions shifted as she lost her concentration. For the first time I felt the true magnitude of her pain. She was . . . distraught. That was the only word for it. I was well accustomed to feeling this way myself, but I had never felt anything like this coming off of Alice. I couldn't bear feeling Alice hurt. Alice wasn't supposed to feel like this; she was supposed to be content and hopeful. I had to do something to make her feel better. I wanted to absorb all of her pain into me, to take it all into my heart and out of hers. I'd gladly accept the misery in her place. Before I had a chance to even think about what I was doing, I sent a burst of calmness to her. Whether she wanted me to or not, I had to ease her pain.

"Thanks," she murmured as my power began to affect her. Given her consent, I began slowly tranquilizing both of us. I pushed some calmness into her, and once her emotions relaxed some, I drew from that, allowing me to soothe both of us more. She closed her eyes and relaxed into my embrace as I protectively wrapped my arms around her. I snuggled her into my lap. Resting my cheek on the top of her head, I made my body completely encompass hers. It was almost like we were folding up into each other, becoming one. My emotions were filling her, and I drew the entirety of her feelings inside me. We sat that way for a long time with me sedating us gradually, bit by bit. Finally she sighed contently. I hadn't pushed happiness into her, but there were traces of it present in her. She was happy to have me there doing this for her.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"I know." She smiled. "That helps more than you can know."

I let us rest a while longer. I enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding her in my arms. But, it couldn't last forever. After giving her one last comforting wave of emotions I asked, "Do you think you can tell me what happened now? It's not that scary to tell me, is it?"

"You'll laugh at me," she said with certainty.

"I won't," I promised. She took a breath as she prepared to tell me. That's when I felt it. She was embarrassed. Alice, who knew every single humiliating detail of my past, who knew all of the secret shames I would ever have, was embarrassed to tell me something. It was a ridiculous thought; Alice could never have anything to be ashamed of compared to me. Yet, there the emotion was. "Alice, you can tell me anything," I assured her.

"Well, it's . . . it's Rosalie," she hedged.

"What about Rosalie?" I managed not to growl it; although I knew Alice would recognize the threat in my neutral tone. I pulled my concentration away from Alice long enough to check the emotional climate surrounding my new foster sister. She was happy. There was a current to her emotions that I'd learned to associate with smugness.

"She . . . She made fun of my dress," Alice sobbed silently into my shoulder.

"The pretty blue one you bought yesterday?" I asked with concern. It didn't even occur to me to question that all of this was over a dress. I had felt for myself how ecstatic she had been after purchasing it. It meant a lot to Alice. "The salesman said it was the height of fashion," I commented, remembering how happy she'd been at the man's praise for her taste.

"Rose said I don't have the bosom to pull it off," she said dejectedly. "She said a dress like that needs curves to pull it off. The hourglass figure is really in right now."

I was going to rip the blonde's cold, unbeating heart out with my bare teeth, slowly so she could feel it. I tried not to let the anger truly take hold of me. Alice needed me, and the best way I could help her was by comforting her. Soothing her emotions again, I hugged her tighter.

"And . . . she teased me about my hair." She pulled at the spiky strands as she remembered. "I know it's an odd style, and I don't know why it's like this. I do the best I can with it. It's not like I can make it grow out. I know I'm not as pretty as Rosalie." She sighed. "I just didn't realize how pathetic I do look."

"Alice, you're beautiful," I said fervently. She was the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. No matter what petty remarks Rosalie had made, Alice had to know how extraordinarily attractive she was.

"Not like Rosalie," she muttered, shaking her head against my chest where I held her.

Pulling back a little, I raised her chin up to meet my gaze. "You are a million times lovelier than she is. Okay, her hair is longer, but Alice . . . Alice, you have a radiant quality that just shines through every part of your being. Voluminous hair can't compensate for her lack of that."

"Jazz, you're a little biased," she whispered, but there was the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. Interpreting the strange mix of her emotions was easy. She didn't believe me, but my praise still pleased her. If nothing else, the soul that completed her accepted her as she was. At least, that's how I'd always felt when she appreciated my body despite my scarred and mutilated skin.

"As for your bosom . . ." I began in a slightly teasing tone while I slid my hand from her waist to the area of discussion. She squirmed away, not wanting to be touched while feeling so self-conscious. I ignored her reaction and insisted upon cupping her breast in my hand. "Your breasts are perfect. _ I_ should know," I whispered seductively in her ear as I gently fondled her. "In fact, I'm the only one permitted to have an opinion on _that_ issue."

She giggled at how possessive I sounded. I was letting her feel on her own again. The pain was easing some. She was happier, but there were still hints of melancholy emanating from her. "I just don't understand why Rose would say things to hurt me like that. It may be true, but aren't sisters supposed to be nicer to each other than that?"

I sighed. I didn't think that explaining that I considered our sister a conceited bitch would do much to appease her. I did have some inkling what the cause of the trouble might be, though. I had asked Edward about Rosalie's motivation after I noticed her repeatedly flaunting her body in front of both of us, despite the fact that she felt absolutely no attraction to either of us. "Rosalie is used to always being the prettiest. It annoys her that she can't turn my or Edward's heads, even though she's not actually interested in us. She wants me infatuated with her beauty, as if anything she could offer would interest me when I have you." That idea was preposterous, but I was certain that I had identified the cause of Rosalie's sudden malevolence. I _had_ rather bluntly told her that she should stop dressing like such a tramp when I saw her outfit earlier in the day. "I'm afraid she might just be lashing out at me through you."

"That's not very nice," Alice grumbled. I wrapped my arms around her again, tucking her back against my chest. No, it wasn't very nice at all. Our sister would pay dearly for her rudeness, but I would deal with her later. I had something far more important to attend to.

Alice was snuggled tightly into me, but her eyes kept glancing over my shoulder at where her dress was hanging. "It's such a pretty blue," she whispered wistfully. "It's too bad . . ." She sighed. I didn't know what else to say, so I simply held her closer. She intertwined her fingers in mine and squeezed them. After a long while, she finally drew my hand up to her chest again. "You honestly don't think they're too small? The dress really would lie better if they were bigger."

I flooded her with some of the arousal I felt at the very idea of her in that dress. "That's how I feel about seeing that material clinging to your curves. And before you say anything, I am not the only person that feels that way." If only she could feel the way some of the boys at school felt about her. Then, an idea occurred to me. "Put your dress on, Alice. We're going out. I'm going to let you feel exactly how every boy that looks at you feels. I won't fake it. I'll just send to you whatever anyone feels when they look at you. I think you'll be surprised by how many men you turn on."

"Jasper, that doesn't sound like a very good idea," she cautioned.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "I'm used to fighting off the urge to attack every boy that lusts after you. There are dozens every single day. I don't normally share that knowledge with you, but I think tonight you need to know the effect you have on the male population. Although I may have wanted to murder most of them on previous occasions, they're going to be helpful tonight."

"Jasper!" She smiled broadly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Put your dress on, Alice," I instructed her. "I'll make sure you experience exactly how seeing you in it makes _me_ feel when I get back." I shifted her to the bed and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked before closing her eyes to see for herself.

I put my hand on her arm to disrupt her. I didn't want her seeing what I was about to do. "I'll be right back," I promised.

She frowned. "I really shouldn't let you do that."

"Does anything you say stop me?" I asked calmly. I couldn't imagine much that would. She could convince me to stay with her for the moment, but eventually I was going to punish Rosalie for her cruelty. Alice could only hope to delay the inevitable.

She pursed her lips. She didn't approve. "No. I still see you doing it sooner or later."

"Do I get us kicked out?" I paused. That was, perhaps, the one thing that would stop me. Staying with the Cullens meant so much to Alice; getting us exiled would hurt her. I wouldn't do that.

"I don't _think_ so," she emphasized the key word. "I can't know for certain what they'll do until they decide." Her eyes searched the future for another moment. "Carlisle won't approve. Edward is going to explain the situation to him, though."

That was good enough for me. I wouldn't permit someone to hurt Alice like this. I leaned over the bed and kissed her. "Don't watch," I demanded before exiting the room. I didn't want her to see me like this, like the deadly soldier I had once been.

I strode down the hallway with confidence. This sensation was familiar. I was on a mission. I wasn't attacking another clan this time, but I was making the enemy aware of the threat my presence entailed. That wasn't so different from what I was used to. Sometimes a demonstration of power was enough to prevent further assaults. I would do what I had to in order to protect what mattered to me the most. I turned the knob to her door and flung it open.

"Hey!" Rosalie exclaimed. Apparently she was upset at me for not knocking. I ignored her protests as I zeroed in on my intended target. I was inches away from her when she yelled, "Jasper, what the Hell do you think you're . . .?"

The growl emanating from my chest cut her off. Suddenly sensing the danger, she hissed in response. Words weren't necessary to convey my message. I could only imagine how I must have looked in her eyes. She was already terrified. I tilted my head to one side and smiled.

Carefully accounting for any reflexes on her part, I snapped my teeth inches away from her left ear. She growled herself and attempted to push me away. When that failed, she made the most obvious move for me that she could have thought of. I laughed. As I suspected, she'd had no training in fighting. I knew exactly how she was going to move her body. Factoring that in, I pretended to aim for her right shoulder. She continued to try to return my attack, but her responses were as predictable as a newborn's. After a few more near-bites, she was in a total panic. We were both moving quickly, but I was always a second ahead of her. I knew exactly where each part of her body would be, and I was able to bite at the air fractions of an inch from where I knew she would be. Her left wrist, her right hip, the back of her left shoulder, snap after snap I closed my teeth closer and closer to her without ever touching anything. I almost wished that she would do something unexpected so that I could actually sink my teeth into her. She squeaked each time my jaw closed. It was only too easy to intensify the fear building within her. "Emmett!" she screamed.

He was behind me a fraction of a second later, but I didn't stop right away. He hesitated at the door, confused by my little show. It was as I'd hoped. We'd scrimmaged enough together for him to notice the difference. He knew that my aim was always perfectly accurate. Still growling, I backed away from her.

"Emmett, he attacked me! Do something," she demanded.

I did not take my eyes off of her as I spoke to him. "Emmett, please tell your wife that if I was attacking her, she'd already be dead. And, if she ever says something to purposefully hurt Alice again, I'll make her a fine example of what hideous really is." I rolled up the sleeve of my sweater for her for emphasis.

I backed out of the room with my mission accomplished. She knew now that Alice was defended. As expected, Carlisle and Esme were standing at the top of the stairs absolutely horrified. I ignored them and continued to where Edward was standing at the end of the hall. He was . . . amused?

"Well, that's one way to get her to stop," he whispered as I approached. He was fighting a smile.

"Alice says you'll talk to Carlisle for me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Of course," he confirmed.

I was about to add something else when I caught sight of Alice standing inside our room. She was truly breathtaking, more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. The moonlight streaming through our window was sparkling off of her glistening skin. I forgot about everything else as I moved to her side. "Beautiful," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her body close to mine. As promised, I shared with her all of the lascivious feelings she and that dress engendered.

"Jazz!" Her eyes rose in shock at the intensity of my emotions.

"You really had no idea you made me feel that way?" I asked.

She shook her head. I stopped influencing her emotions for a moment so that I could read her better. "You know, we don't have to go out. There's plenty we could do right here," she teased.

As tempting as that offer was, tonight was about Alice. I would do what was necessary to fully restore her self-confidence. "No, we're going dancing," I informed her. There would be plenty of people there to admire her beauty.

"Dancing! Really?" she exclaimed. The return of her enthusiasm was heartening. This was how Alice was supposed to feel. It faltered for a second. "Are you sure, Jazz? You never want to go dancing."

I nodded. I would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep her feeling that excited. "I just fed," I reminded her. I wouldn't be in too much danger of slipping. "Besides, I think I'm going to be much too distracted by your perfection to even begin to feel thirst tonight."

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged me tight.

"Miss Cullen, will you grant me the pleasure of your company tonight?" I asked formally as I offered her my arm. She accepted with a giggle. "Just be sure to inform anyone that inquires that your dance card is full. I do have a jealous streak, and it seems that I may be a little overprotective when it comes to you."

*******

If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. Also, you might be interested in my other Jasper fics. Check them out in my profile.


	2. The Proper Way to Treat a Lady

**Title:** The Proper Way to Treat a Lady

**Author:** SirenPrincess

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** Hints at the type of thing in Rosalie's past

**Genre: ** Angst, Drama, Friendship Fic

**Characters and Pairing: ** Jasper and Rosalie friendship, pairings are still Jasper/Alice and Emmett/Rosalie

**Spoilers:** Eclipse

**Word Count: ** 2,125

**Summary:** Having an aggressive, overprotective brother isn't always a bad thing.

**Disclaimer: **This work is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, various publishers and film makers including but not  
limited to Little, Brown Books and Summit Entertainment. No money is  
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** After reading "Beautiful," one of my readers (I-like-chickens on ) requested a story where Jasper and Rosalie actually share a relationship. I don't do fluff, so this is what came to mind. It's the start of Jasper and Rosalie beginning to understand each other a little better and actually form a bond.

Special thanks to Pinkowitch, both for your beta work and for the interesting discussions. Only you could have me researching sexual mores during the Civil War.

~~~~~~~~Jasper~~~~~~~~

_Desire. Lust. Greed._ I groaned. I had become accustomed to the almost constant state of arousal that all teenage boys seemed to exist in. Attending high school meant that I was constantly drowning in their emotions. This was different, though. Someone was feeling so lascivious that he was all but overcome with his carnal desires. The last thing I needed while fighting my own ravenous cravings was to be overwhelmed with someone else's erotic desires. Thank God the torturous day was almost over.

I instinctively searched for the thread of Alice's emotions. I often used her to center myself. When I started to lose control, her emotions were the one thing that could help me hold myself together. Unfortunately, she was quite some distance away. Carlisle had insisted that Rosalie and I pose as twins. Our disguise was more believable if we incorporated people's assumptions into it. No one ever believed that Alice and I were the same age, so we were separated. Our class schedules were completely different. I was already in the parking lot since my class had dismissed early. Rosalie was up ahead of me somewhere, probably already at the car. The rest of our siblings were still in class, though, and Alice was too distant for me to really feel her over the chaotic swirling of the rest of the school.

The lewd emotions were only getting worse. Even without being able to read thoughts it was obvious to me what was happening. Some boy had lost his mind to his libido. I could feel his emotions become even more obscene as he coveted some girl that was extremely annoyed with him. He wanted her and did not seem to care at all about her thoughts on the matter.

_Anger. Rage. Fury._ The power of those emotions made my head spin. Humans, no matter how upset, never felt that strongly. Beings of my own kind were the only ones capable of experiencing anything with that much intensity. Even vampire emotions were rarely this potent. As I struggled to separate myself from the onslaught, I realized who the source had to be: Rosalie.

I knew what I would see before I found her with my eyes. She was at the car. Three boys surrounded her. One of them had his hand on her hip. I was right about the boy losing his mind to his sexual urges. Only true insanity would be enough to overcome the natural aversion humans had to us. The look on Rosalie's face was enough to scare a person to death. Even so, I could still hear his demeaning calls. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. We just want to get to know you a little better." The greed and desire in his emotions had not faltered in the slightest. Did he honestly intend to try to force himself on Rosalie?

"Don't. Touch. Me!" she growled between her clenched teeth. This was not good. No, it was not good at all. Rosalie wasn't just upset or annoyed. She had lost _her_ mind to the rage. It was so overwhelming, it was almost impossible for _me_ to think clearly as it flooded me. I had no idea why she was reacting the way she was. The teen's behavior was inappropriate, but surely she could put him in his place. Yet, I didn't need Alice's foresight to know that this was going to end badly. Both of them had lost everything rational in their heads. They were consumed by the emotions. Rosalie was so furious she was going to rip the boy to shreds right in front of several dozen witnesses.

I had to stop it, but what could I do? I could easily protect her. I would have thoroughly enjoyed snapping the pervert's neck, but I couldn't do that for the exact same reason Rosalie couldn't properly defend herself. There were too many witnesses. I tried to pull into myself and think logically. What would a human do if confronted with this situation? Mimicking humans was not something I was good at. I had enough difficulty pretending to be human in everyday situations. Could I really pull off trying to fight like a human? I tried to recall how humans fought. They didn't rip each other apart, limb by limb. My own memories were useless; I couldn't remember fighting when you weren't trying to kill your opponent. I'd seen other teens scuffle before, although I hadn't been paying much attention. I'd been too concerned about getting away before blood became involved. Yelling, they often started with yelling. Then there was shoving and punching.

I was at her side seconds later. My mind was racing, but my body had reacted faster. "Get your hands off of my sister!" I ordered. The mantra of "like a human, like a human, like a human" ran through my head over and over again as I acted. I shoved him with the tiniest, gentlest tap I could manage. He still went flying a good six feet before falling to the pavement. His friends were shocked, but I couldn't let them see my own surprise at the force of my weak push. I had to make it seem like I'd hit him with all of my strength if this was going to come off as at all believable.

Besides, I had bigger concerns. The rage controlling Rosalie had not abated. I had enough experience to recognize when a vampire was going to act on her feelings regardless of reason or consequence. I couldn't let her do that. I had to calm her down. That was something within my power to do, but Rosalie had strictly forbidden me from ever affecting her. Manipulating her emotions was completely off limits. I had always respected that boundary, but I couldn't this time. If she killed him, we would have to massacre half of the school to keep our secret. No one wanted that. I wished that I could apologize to her for doing what I must as I toned down her anger. I was careful not make her feel anything she wouldn't have wanted to; I just brought her fury down to a more controllable level.

"No need to overreact, man. We weren't bothering her. We were all just having a little bit of fun," the moron tried to explain. Was he actually getting up to confront me about this? He should have been intimidated by me, enough to instinctively run away at the mere sight of me. He wasn't, and he didn't. My tossing him like a rag doll had done nothing to deter him. Neither his brain nor his gut was controlling his body anymore. I'd have liked to have given him a healthy dose of fear, but I couldn't while I was still calming Rosalie. The two emotions were too divergent to try to create at the same time.

"I believe I heard her say 'no,'" I growled. Rosalie's anger was affecting me more than I'd realized. Although I'd taken the edge off of her, she was still emoting strongly. I was soaking it all in as I tried to sedate her. Aggression was taking control of me. I had to remind myself why I couldn't just rip his offending arm off. The Volturi would intercede if we left any witnesses. I didn't want to feel the pain and terror of slaughtering so many.

"Well, she did, but . . . we thought, well, you know how girls . . ."

I could not let him finish that sentence. There was no way that I could stop Rosalie from erupting if he said what I knew he would. Her rage was boiling over already despite my efforts. I couldn't punch him. I'd break half of the bones in his face, no matter how gentle I tried to be. There was only one option, but that meant abandoning my efforts on Rosalie. It was the only choice. She was already beyond my ability to control. I switched my concentration to the lead boy. I flooded him with fear until nothing but sheer terror coursed through him. His eyes were wild with panic. He was about to run, but my own anger didn't want to let him off that easy.

"Apologize to the lady," I demanded. I'd lost all pretense of pretending to be her brother. My mind was elsewhere, in another time.

"Sorry," the boy gasped between sobs. He was trembling and about ready to wet himself. I wanted more. I wanted to rip his limbs off; I wanted to decapitate him.

_Relief. Safe. Loved._ The emotions confused me until I remembered that they were not likely my own. I turned to Rosalie and found her staring gratefully at Emmett. He was running to her as quickly as our human charade would allow. I was certain that he knew exactly what was going on. Edward would have heard the whole thing; Alice would have seen it. They were right behind him.

"If you ever come anywhere near me again, you are dead," Rosalie hissed. It probably seemed more meaningful to the humans with Edward, Emmett, and me beside her. The three of us together were the definition of terrifying, but we all knew that Rosalie was the real threat in this case.

They took off at a run without daring to look back at us. I watched them, itching to pursue them and rip them apart, until Alice snaked her arm around my waist. It was always her emotions that reigned my inner demon back in.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern. Physically she was fine, but I could feel the emotional pain she was in. She felt the way I did when tortured by old memories. I stared at her in confusion as Emmett kissed her forehead.

Guilt overwhelmed me. I probably hadn't handled that as well as I should have. "Rosalie, I'm truly sorry. I didn't want to affect your emotions at all. I never wanted to . . . violate your boundaries, but . . ." What could I say to explain this? "Killing him would have exposed us. I know how much you hate moving on. The amount of death we would have had to deal out to control this would have had us running for a very long time." I didn't regret my choice. I wouldn't put Alice through a life like that, but I was ashamed of the methods I'd had to use to accomplish my goal. I didn't want to force my power on my allies.

"Thank you," Rosalie sighed. Her words took me by surprise, but I knew she meant it. She felt relieved. She was grateful to me for the help.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. I'd done what I had to.

"That . . . the way you reacted to them. That wasn't just about preventing exposure, though, was it? The way you talked . . . That was about something more, wasn't it?" she asked.

I nodded. I had no tolerance for men that disrespected women. The army might have tolerated it, but I did not. "I will never let a man treat a lady in that manner," I said aloud.

I shouldn't have asked the next question, but I had to know. "Your reaction wasn't about those boys either, was it?"

She wasn't angry at me for the question. She shook her head and then buried it in Emmett's shoulder.

Perhaps I wasn't the only one in the family with past horrors and shames. And maybe, just maybe, Rosalie and I could get along after all.


End file.
